


This Is The Night, What It Does To You

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night-time outdoor frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Night, What It Does To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is the night, what it does to you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35270) by Caroline-Shea. 



**Title:** [This is the night, what it does to you](http://caroline-shea.livejournal.com/17207.html#cutid1)

 **Author:** [C](http://caroline-shea.livejournal.com/)[aroline-Shea](http://caroline-shea.livejournal.com)

 **Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Time:** 27:08

 **Download from media fire:** [mp3 format](https://www.mediafire.com/?c1zdwkd76dmv62g)


End file.
